horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sentry 616/RWBY Characters with HZD Weapons and Machine Companions
Each character gets four weapon "types," for the four quick select slots. Said weapon types will be based on their normal weapons and fighting styles. I might also give them a heavy weapon if It's fitting enough. Since lower tier version are made completely redundant once yoiu get the newer/better version, I'll assume they're using the best available. I'm also giving them a fitting robot companion. For rather significant reasons, none of the Chariot line units are available, despite the fact that I find the image of Penny riding a Kopesh to be rather entertaining, if scary. I probably will give machine companions to characters before I assign them weapons. I was going to try to achieve balance, but I may have to throw that out for personality. What I type in parentheses is largely the reasoning for why I assign a character a particular weapon or machine. If I say nothing, then I have probably already provided a similar reasoning, for another character or elsewhere in their own listings. Be on guard for potential spoilers if I succeeded in getting you interested in watching RWBY. ps: Volumes 4 and 5 went downhill. If you are familiar with the show, feel free to offer feedback. Update 4/29/18: I will also add one outfit if I think it fits. The shieldweaver outfit is going to be very unlikely for a choice since Aura (which everyon in the world of RWBY can activate) is basically a recharging overshield, as well as their mana pool, so it's fairly redundant and fits everyone rather equally. RWBY Ruby Rose #'Sharpshot Bow' (good range, accuracy, and stopping power, Ruby almost slam-fires a. 50 cal from the hip though more for stopping power recoil than range and accuracy ) #'Hunter Bow' (quick, reasonably versatile) #'Stormslinger' (aside from the initially low magazine size It's a pretty good fit, comparable rate of fire, good hits, Ruby has been known to use shock rounds with fire and grav rounds, those grav rounds rocked it in the Red trailer) # #''Deathbringer'' Gun (high impact ballistic weapon) #Oseram Sparkworker (Ruby is supposed to be a weapon nerd, so workshop equipment makes sense) Stalker (Aside from the stealth, it's actually a decent fit, powerful ranged attacks and quick melee attacks) (I debated a Tallneck for a mobile "sniper's" perch, but they are quite rare, and only tread a relatively small circuit while acting as mobile com relay/sensor towers.) Weiss Schnee #'War Bow' (the bow built for damage types, not as much damage, Weiss is the elemental mage of the group with a preference for ice) #'Sling' (elemental splash) #'Icerail '(Weiss has been known to use her glyphs to fire giant icicles) #'Sharpshot Bow ('Weiss''' is the best ranged support on team RWBY, Shadow rank and above have an ammo type which yields additional resources from severed components, good for the former heiress) #Firespitter' (primitive portable multiple launch rocket system, I think the Firestriker is superior, but I feel like Yang should have more boom, Weiss' missle glyphs deserve representation) # '''Freeze Bellowback' (Weiss and her summons are glass cannons, and while they aren't the most destructive, the Bellowbacks can deliver a lot of damage) Blake Belladonna #'Hunter Bow ('Blake is a versatile melee to mid-range fighter) #'Tripcaster' (a personal favorite of mine, [antagonises a machine into an explosive cat's cradle,] ''Blake was the first one on the team is the second who has shown interest in trapping her enemies) # # # # '''Sawtooth' (robotic saber tooth) (if she was more into sneaking during combat, I'd give her the Stalker) Yang Xiao Long #'Blast Sling' (very destructive, fitting for the slowly cooling hothead with the 12 gauge gauntlets using explosive rounds) #'Hunter Bow' (good incendiary stockpile, her Semblance generates fire) #'Tearblaster' (good close range) #'Forgefire' (flamethrower, upgraded version has a fireball alt-fire) #''Firestriker'' (high capacity explosive launcher) #Carja Blazon (besides using a lot of fire, she likes to look good) Scorcher '''(Highly aggressive, agile, boosted charges) (If she was still letting everyone hit her, I'd give the Fireclaw or a Trampler if balance was still a concern) JNPR Jaune Arc # # # # # #Banuk Werak (Jaune's Semblance offers other things more effective healing) '''Shell-Walker (would be a great tank in a party with some modifications, travels in a group, not the best in combat...yet, rather like Jaune at the start) Pyrrha Nikos #'Tearblaster' (Pyrrha likes to manipulate her opponents' movements) #'Hunter Bow' (Pyrrha uses a semi-auto rifle for quick precise shots) #'Stormslinger' (the supposedly melee capable version) # # #Nora Protector (RWBY loves melee as a show) I think Pyrrha would do better than most with the melee weapons of this universe, since most of the melee weapons used for open combat seem to be spears and polearms, and she uses a spear\javelin. Nora Valkyrie #'Stormslinger' (solid shock damage for the girl with the electricty fueled Semblance and the thunder grenade launcher hammer) #'Blast' Sling #'Sling' # #''Disk'' Launcher (huge explosive damage, small capacity) #Nora Protector Stormbird (the only combat machine with a distinct leaning towards electrical attacks, I was going for balance, but this is the one where I gave up and emphasised personality. Thunderjaw was my second choice, but I wanted more variety across the board) Nora uses a hammer, so she'd also have a relatively familiar selection for melee weapons. Lie Ren # # # # #''Deathbringer'' Gun (Ren uses a pair of automatic ballistic handguns) #Nora Silent Hunter Stalker (Ren is the most interested/suited for stealth, it's less of a stretch for him than the others) FN__ Flynt Coal #Tearblaster # # # # # Longleg (primary armament is sonic in nature, like Flynt's trumpet) Neon Katt (yes) # # # # # # Longleg ("as fast as it is loud", she zips around on roller blades) CFVY Coco Adel #'Stormslinger' (solid damage, magazine fed) #'Rattler' (burst fire and magazine fed, it's hard to find ones that fit Coco since she uses a gatling gun handbag) # # #''Ravager'' Cannon (high capacity and rate of fire, solid damage, better than the Deathbringer Gun) #Oseram Arrow Breaker (low mobility support shouldn't be engaging in melee, and she's best at range) Ravager (While I feel wrong giving just a Ravager to Coco when I'm considering things like Thunderjaws, Stormbirds, and Fireclaws for some of the others, but its rapid-fire cannon is far more central to its design than the Thunderjaws' jaw-mounted cannons that are only two of its numerous combat sub-systems.) Fox Alistair # # # # # #Nora Protector Sawtooth '''(Fox uses a pair of Gauntlets with large slashing blades attached) Velvet Scarletina # # # # # #Nora Survivor (the most vesatile at base) '''Thunderjaw (one of the most versatile and destructive machines for the bunny who mimics the moves and weapons of other characters) Yatsuhashi Daichi # # # # # #Nora Protector Fireclaw '(Yatsu is a huge guy with a massive sword for slow and powerful attacks that hard rather to stop) SSSN Sun Wukong (yes) #'Stormslinger (supposedly melee capable in it's original form, Sun uses a staff which also doubles as gun''chaku) #'''Icerail (see above) # # # # Scarlet David # # # # # # Sage Ayana # # # # # #Nora Protector Frostclaw (uses a massive sword for slow and powerful strikes, not as tall or bulky as Yatsu) Neptune Vasilas # # # # # # ABRN Arslan Atlan # # # # # #Nora Protector (she uses a rope dart dagger to pull enemies in close for hand to hand) Bolin Hori # # # # # #Nora Protector Reese Chloris # # # # # # Charger (a machine mount fot the girl with a bladed hoverboard) Nadir Shiko # # # # # # BRNZ Brawnz Ni # # # # # #Nora Protector Sawtooth (Brawnz uses little claw things on his hands) Roy Stallion # # # # # #Nora Protector Charger (Roy has buzzsaw gauntlets) Nolan Porfirio # # # # # #Nora Protector Watcher (can only disorient and kick, Nolan basically uses a cattle prod, boy was using that against Nora embarrassing) May Zedong #'Sharpshot' Bow # # # # # Stalker (the machine closest to a designated rifleman or even a sniper, May is the only one who tried to actually snipe despite her failing at anything beyond suppressing fire) NDGO Nebula Violette # # # # # # Dew Gayl #'Forgefire' (the supposedly melee capable version?, Dew uses a spear and set fire to a couple of comical coconuts) #'Tearblaster' (she can make tornadoes to fling opponents around) #'Stormslinger' #'Icerail' # # Lancehorn (lunges as one would with a spear IRL) Gwen Darcy # # # # # # Octavia Ember #'Forgefire' (the supposedly melee capable version?, she uses a fire krisjagged short sword) # # # # # Penny Polendina #'Sharpshot' Bow #'Hunter' Bow #'Blast' Sling #'Stormslinger' # Ravager Cannon (highest rate of fire, advanced) # Thunderjaw (The most destructive non-Chariot machine built solely for combat, multiple laser emitters located in a cluster in the mouth, Penny is an android who can serve as a high output weapons platform with laser weaponry) Glynda Goodwitch # # # # #'Oseram' Cannon (no one else really fits for this weapon, she's a professional Huntress so she gets the good toys) # Behemoth (takes debris and fires it via anti-grav lifts, Glynda's Semblance is telekinesis) Villains Cinder Fall #'Sharpshot' Bow (she's already good with bows and likes to do some damage) #'Hunter' Bow #'Forgefire' (she has a rather heavy fire fixation) #'Blast' Sling #'''Mine Launcher '(''area control, sizable blast, good ''endurance) #Carja Blazon '''Scorcher Emerald Sustrai #'War' Bow (the only weapon with corruption damage, Emrald messes with her opponents' heads) #'Tearblaster' (disorients human enemies at close range) #'Tripcaster' (Emerald is fairly well suited to ambushes) #'Ropecaster' (keeps enemies occupied) # #Nora Silent Hunter Redeye Watcher (only one other cast member really tries so hard to disorient foes, the regular watchers don't have ranged lethal weaponry) Hazel # # # # # # Banuk Werak (His Aura regenerates at B.S. rates) Frostclaw (the disappointing idiot doesn't deserve a Fireclaw) White Fang Lt. # # # # # #Nora Protector Snapmaw (entire lower jaw looks to be a chainsaw, big, mean, alternately a charger, the big guy uses a chainsaw as his primary weapon, yes he wears a mask why?) Neopolitan # # # # # #Nora Silent Hunter (what else would I give to the psycho mute who infiltrated a military warship?) Watcher (Neo makes physical illusions and specializes in quick close melee combat) Other (Idiots) Vernal # # # # # # Scrapper (has a mining laser, scavenges resources from ruins and busted machines, based on hyenas, Vernal is a bandit and her weapons fire beams) Amber #''' Forgefire''' (she uses a fire Dust crystal tipped staff, melee capable version, she also uses a wide variety of elements) # Tearblaster (the other crystal on the staff shoots wind, melee capable version) # Stormslinger (melee capable version) #''' Icerail''' (melee capable version) # # Strider (she rides a horse) Category:Blog posts